


Stay Close To Me [FanArt]

by HotaruYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanart, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Viktuuri Reverse Bang, Viktuuri Reverse Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruYuki/pseuds/HotaruYuki
Summary: All the art works I made for the 2018 Viktuuri reverse bangThey can also be found on my tumblr:hotaruyuki-art





	1. Banner - Stay Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> All the art works I made for the 2018 Viktuuri reverse bang  
> They can also be found on my tumblr: [hotaruyuki-art](http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to story to come at a later date!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yoxw8o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: <http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/tagged/yurionicebigbang>


	2. Picture 1 - Victor

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lj6exi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: <http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/post/177140475937/hotaruyuki-art-finally-posting-day-is-here-so>


	3. Picture 2 - Yuuri

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=141s76s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: <http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/post/177140475937/hotaruyuki-art-finally-posting-day-is-here-so>


	4. Picture 3 - Victuuri

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hrhm4p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: <http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/post/177140485472/hotaruyuki-art-finally-posting-day-is-here-so>


	5. Picture 4 - Victuuri [slightly nsfw/nswf]

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=158bj0w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: <http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/post/177140406122/so-things-didnt-go-as-planned-last-month-for-the>


	6. Picture 5 - Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A close up of the rose from picture 4

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11tc220)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: <http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/post/177140433477/close-up-of-the-rose-from-my-most-recent-victuuri>


	7. Picture 6 - Victuuri [picture 3 alternative version]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made an alternative background for picture 3

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=zkg941)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr: <http://hotaruyuki-art.tumblr.com/post/177141436137/made-an-alternative-background-original-version>


End file.
